1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates, in general, to cable ties and, in particular, to a reusable cable tie.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Cable ties are widely used for wrapping their straps around objects, then tightening them and, finally, securing them. The known cable ties, once secured around objects, cannot be turn loose or reused. The remove them, the only solution is to use cutting means.
Several attempts to remediate the foregoing situation have been made. For example, U.S. Pat. No. 8,516,660, dated Aug. 27, 2013 and granted to Ku for a “Cable Tie”. This patent discloses a cable tie including a slot base with an insertion hole, a belt and at least one fastener. At least one surface of the insertion hole is slanted. A plurality of locking teeth is arranged at a surface on one side of the belt. The fastener is mounted into the insertion hole of the slot base correspondingly. The fastener includes a slanted surface arranged to correspond to the slanted surface of the slot base, and a plurality of projecting teeth corresponding to the locking teeth of the belt. The projecting teeth are arranged on a surface of the fastener.
The slot base further includes a locking slot part and a releasing slot part adjacent to each other, while the faster is disposed with a clamping part. When the clamping part of the fastener is locked with the releasing slot part, the fastener is on large hole end of the insertion hole of the slot base.
The main disadvantages of the foregoing cable tie reside in the fact that its components are structurally complicated and, consequently, their manufacture costs are increased and their reliability is limited.
Another example is U.S. Pat. No. 8,474,113, dated Jul. 2, 2013 and granted to Badrenas Buscart for a “Buckle Assembly”. This patent discloses a main housing incorporating first and second lateral walls and a top wall integrally formed with the first and second lateral walls. A strap passage is formed through the main housing and a button passage is formed through the first lateral wall. A button is received in said main housing through the button passage and a spring is configured to exert equal and opposite forces into the bottom and the main housing, a movement of the button being configured to be directly transferred to the spring and vice-verso. A ratchet strap is positioned within the strap passage. The ratchet strap is movable through the strap passage in a first direction, and when the button is pressed, the ratchet strap is moveable through the main housing in a second direction, opposite to the first direction. The button further comprises a first ledge, while the main housing further comprises a second ledge, the button being being prevented from ejecting out of the main housing by the first ledge abutting the second ledge. The top wall of the housing includes a recess connected with the button passage, the recess exposing a top portion of the button when the button is recessed. A closed end of the recess is configured to define a stop for a finger operating the button during use.
The essential shortcomings of this invention are: a relative high number of parts; cumbersome and reduced convenience in use.
Yet another example is U.S. Pat. No. 8,146,211, dated Apr. 3, 2012 and granted to Shirai et al. for a “Slide Adjuster for Belt and Buckle”. The invention describes a belt having engagement grooves in a form of saw teeth at one side thereof and a buckle for receiving the belt therein in a forward direction and preventing the belt in the buckle from moving in a backward direction.
The buckle comprises: a buckle body having a bottom plate, a ceiling frame formed above the bottom plate, and two side plates for connecting the bottom plate and the ceiling frame to form an internal space for insertion of the belt therein. The buckle further comprises an operating plate disposed above the bottom plate adjacent the ceiling frame, and includes an engagement claw projecting toward the bottom plate from a bottom surface at one lateral end portion thereof to engage one of the engagement grooves of the belt, a pressing section is provided at a side opposite to the one end portion, and a connecting shaft is provided for connecting the operating plate between the two side plates at an intermediate point between the engagement claw and the pressed section to swing around the intermediate point as a fulcrum. The buckle body further includes restricting members projecting inwardly from the two side plates. Operating plate includes recessed portions for receiving the restricting members therein without connecting thereto to prevent an accidental pressing force from being applied in a vertical direction to the operating plate.
Among the main disadvantages of the foregoing patent one can enumerate the following: the relative structural and operational complexity of the assembly; some parts of the assembly have reduced strength and rigidity which impact their service life.